


A Shared Intrest

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Female-Centric, Ninja, Talia is Redeemable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: When Selina Kyle helps save Batman from ninjas attacking the manor, she did not think she was signing up to harbor the other woman in the Batman's life, Talia al Ghul. The assassin baby mama. But through the night, Selina discovers a thing or two about the notorious woman, she has a heart- no matter how small.





	A Shared Intrest

Selina was about done with having to save Bruce’s sorry ass and interrupting her jobs when all she wanted was to do was take that pretty little artifact while the museum began to move their exhibit but she lost her chance because fucking ninjas came to snag Bruce’s kid. A kid that Bruce refused to tell what was going on so said child had been sleeping in bed. 

“Did you know in early christianity, if a cat sat on somebody's grave, it was believed that their soul was held by the devil. I wonder what that says about you?” Talia al Ghul sat at her countertop drinking Selina’s finest wine (stolen from the Wayne cellar).

“Says the Demon’s Head,” Selina snapped. She was tired, Ra’s ninja’s did a number on her and she truly did not feel like fighting Bruce’s baby mama when she knew that a hot bubble bath was awaiting her.

“I suppose you’re right,” Talia stood up now. For the first time in awhile, Selina felt extremely insecure standing infront of Bruce’s first true love. The one who gave him his little boy. The one who showed him how to embrace darkness. Despite everything she has done, the bounty on Damian’s head, Bruce will always have a place for her somewhere, “It must say something about our Beloved’s choice in companionship.”

Selina’s eyes filtered over to the sword on the table before the woman standing infront of her. She hadn’t exactly met Talia but knew of her the same way Talia knew of Selina. She always thought that Damian looked like Bruce but he was so Talia that it was uncanny.

“I am fully prepared to take you down,” Selina threatened her, “So whatever fight you-”

“I am not here for a fight,” Talia told her, “If I was, I would’ve been on the battlefront against you and our beloved. After all, I did warn him of my father’s plans to acquire our son. I was even the one to tell him the one form of sedation that Damian would not notice. He wasn’t a sickly child, but when he was… I regretted having him build up such a high tolerance.”

“You sound like the mother of the year,” Selina rolled her eyes, “Up until the whole training to be an assassin, then the bounty, or the heretic.”

“I was not in the right state of mind, my father.. He misled me,” Talia almost looked ashamed, “I do care for my son. I would like to see him again but Beloved will not let me near him. Forget the others, even Jason-”

“I’m not helping you,” Selina shook her head.

“I do not need help, I require a place to harbor for the twenty four hours until my father forgives me for warning our beloved,” She explained, “You should allow me to stay here. Beloved would rather me stay here than a hotel or safehouse where my father could find me or our son should he figure it out. It is safe here.”  
Selina sighed because she was going to harbor Bruce’s ex. She was going to so it because she knew if she didn’t Bruce would set Talia up somewhere where Damian might find her. She hated herself for actually giving a shit for the little brat. He wasn’t nice to her, but they both enjoyed helping cats together- he even shared some vegetarian tips with her when she asked for help.

“Okay,” Selina agreed, “But-”

“Good,” Talia nodded, “I shall prepare for bed in the master bedroom.”

Selina groaned because why would she even fight it. Just let the assassin princess take her room and bathroom and nice pajamas. The couch was comfortable enough for one night. Selina finished Talia’s wine, because she couldn’t just assume Talia was okay with Selina taking the role in Bruce’s life as his ‘Beloved’.

As Selina found it, her couch wasn’t that comfortable. Or maybe it was just the whole situation. She could go try and clean Silver St.Cloud’s townhouse, but she surely wasn’t leaving Talia there unattended. She could call Harley (Not Pam, because she had a cell in Arkham) but the blonde could be a little unhinged. No, she wanted her jacket, the Bruce jacket that she stole years ago. She began to creep into her room, thinking Talia asleep when instead she found the woman with a dagger inches from her face.

“Oh, it’s you. You should announce yourself, It’s proper,” Talia snapped. Selina rolled her eyes as she pushed Talia’s hands away. The woman has let down her hair, smelling of Selina’s bubble bath and wearing Selina's favorite satin nightgown and robe.

“It’s my room, my house, and my clothes! I just came in here to grab something… that you apparently already found,” Selina frowned. It was just a suit jacket, some black armani piece that wasn’t very soft but it smelt like him and Selina was careful not to pull it out all that much so the smell didn’t go away. Selina could get more, but this was the first she took ever. She didn’t appreciate Talia of all people touching something so personal to her and Bruce.

She stalked past the woman and grabbed it off the bed, “Okay, I understand that you have it rough right now but- Were you crying?”

Sure enough, in the moonlight, Talia’s olive skin had glistening tear marks running down her rather flawless face. It was unsettling. More unsettling than Harvey’s half smile or Killer Croc having a detox. It made the goddess like woman strangely human. Talia did not answer her but swallowed her pride, “I apologize if i have taken over your home. You’ve been less hostile than I would be. I will put our beloved’s suit jacket back into its intended spot.”

Selina sighed, “It’s fine. I’ve spent my fair share of nights crying over the Bat with that jacket.”

Talia stayed quiet as Selina handed it to her. Instead, Selina looked and found her own tablet hacked into and looking at pictures of one Damian Wayne and Jason Todd staring back at her. Well, the rest were there aswell, but Talia only was around for two of them. 

“You know, Bruce believes in people being redeemable. I mean don’t get me wrong, you’ve done the most unredeemable thing possible but-”

“They are safer with me in the shadows,” Talia stopped her, “Staying in my father’s favor and only interfering when necessary. That’s my position now. Your position is-”

“I am not the tiny terror’s mom,” Selina cut her off, “Nor did I nurse Jason Todd back to health. I’m just the woman that loves their father. One of the women that loves their father.”

Talia stares at the image for a long time before clutching Bruce’s jacket a little closer, “And I am the woman who kept them from their father. No, I cannot ruin them any farther.”

“Then be better,” Selina couldn’t believe what she was saying. Because this was Talia, and there was a chance- not matter how slim- that if she changed for the better, became the woman Bruce knew she could be then Bruce may fall in love with her all over again.

“I am unlike you, Kyle,” Talia replied, “I understand that I could leave and be better, but I am tied to a legacy bigger than myself. I cannot leave my father’s side because he is my father and if I were to leave him, then the little humanity left in him will truly be gone. When that day comes, I shall slaughter him and take his place.”

Selina let Talia sit back on her bed. She had scars down her back that Selina never noticed before, it was strangely heartbreaking, “I can never be with the detective nor my child and his other children. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“If you’d like, I can tell you about them… Jason and Damian, what I do know about them. They’re good boys, will be incredible men. Would you like that?” Selina offers.

“That be much appreciated, Kyle,” Talia replied.

When Selina wakes up again that morning on the couch, her tablet was returned to the proper place aswell as her robe and gown. The bed perfectly made and all evidence of Talia was gone. Selina knows that her and Talia will never be fully okay with each other, one will always have something that the other doesn’t. But they share the same love for the same complex man. That much is something that Selina can sympathize with. For the longest time, she thought Bruce Wayne was the most tragic person she ever met but last night had proved her wrong.

Talia al Ghul was the most beautiful tragedy she’d ever met.


End file.
